War
"War & Pieces" is the fourth episode Carmilla's Second Season. It aired on June 11th, 2015. Logline With the Zetas and Summers unable to agree on a truce, Kirsch volunteers himself & Danny to become the "impartial" representatives of both factions - while the gang attempts to find out who's behind the murders of the Voice of Silas staff. Synopsis Theo takes offense to Mel's accusation, and venomously asks what it is supposed to mean. Mel claims that the Zetas have the potential motive to kill the Voice staff, due to them posting an unfavorable article regarding the Zetas. Theo rebuffs the notion, citing that there were similar articles written in regards to the Summers and Alchemy club. Laura says that her group will remain impartial in the investigation, with Mel and Theo expressing discomfort with Laura and her friends running the investigation. Theo argues Laura is favored towards the Summers partially due to her association with Danny and Mel argues the reverse due to her association with Kirsch. Kirsch suggests that he and Danny can be representatives for the two factions, both to help with the investigation and make sure Laura remains unbiased. Danny agrees to his suggestion, but any other conversation is preempted due to the sounds of shouting and chanting outside, the noise in question growing progressively louder. LaFontaine comes in and informs Laura there are protesters outside, protesting the inhumane treatment of the anglerfish, which they are calling Lophii. Everyone, particularly Laura, is surprised that anyone would sympathize with the anglerfish, with LaFontaine expressing that she can agree with the reasoning of the protesters. Carmilla snidely wonders if LaFontaine feels bad for the creature that brainwashed her during the prior semester, the words inadvertently giving LaFontaine the idea to check if the fish protesters were brainwashed like she was. Theo and Mel reluctantly agree to the truce and leave. Danny welcomes Laura back to the campus before also departing. While they leave, Kirsch expresses his excitement that they'll be working together, comparing himself and Danny to Romeo and Juliet. When everyone is gone, Carmilla asks Laura to stop the mythologizing about her, with Laura questioning her stance, citing there is nothing wrong with her painting Carmilla as a hero, given her actions during the battle with The Dean and the incident with the vampires in the previous season. Carmilla expresses the sentiment that she doesn't want to be seen as the fearless hero, afraid that's the only reason Laura likes her. Before Laura can respond Perry comes into the holding her pajama top tightly around herself, looking terrified and talking quickly about how she was sleeping when something happened. Carmilla smells blood, alarming Laura, who directs Perry to open her shirt, finding a message carved into the woman's stomach. Carmilla recognizes the writing as Latin and translates it to the trio: "Woe to those who follow in the footsteps of the dead, for their doom is at hand." Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Sharon Belle as Danny Lawrence *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry *Matt O'Connor as Wilson Kirsch *Nicole Stamp as Melanippe Callis *Shannon Kook as Theo Straka Cultural References Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes